Pokemon: Live Action
by UltimateShadic
Summary: How I see the Pokemon world coming to be, live action movie style! Chapter 14 is up!
1. Birth of the First One

Pokemon: Live-Action! Chapter 1: Birth of the First One 

"This fic is how I would see the Pokemon world being created. Basically this is not only a live-action poke movie plot, but how I picture the Pokemon becoming real."

In a secret government lab..

The scientist poured something into a vial. He glanced at it. The DNA of what appeared to be a heavenly creature. Some said it was the DNA of a god. Some, the DNA of an Angel. And some, the DNA of an undiscovered specie of animal. The truth itself was protected by the government. It was the DNA of an alien from outer space.

Years ago..

A meteor hit the Earths surface. From it, emerged a tentacles being with a gem on its chest. Its tentacles morphed together to form humanlike arms. It raised the arms, and an aurora flared up in the sky over head. With a cry of "DEO!" The being melted as if it were made of water. A man who witnessed this event took the liquefied creature and kept it in his basement until the Men in Black, a secret organization that kept supernatural things secret from the world, confiscated it and made him swear never to blab a word about it.

Now...

The scientist turned to the other scientists. "Are you ready, men?" He asked. They nodded. They placed the DNA into a machine. In the other half of the machine was a goat. They booted up the machine. The goat screamed and bleated as the machine flashed and made noise. Finally it stopped.

A man stepped forward and cautiously opened the door. The scientists gasped at what they saw. The goat had tripled in size, now twice the size of a human man. Its face was metallic and green. It had a large bone shaped sort of like a pirate ships steering wheel around its waist. Its fur was oddly hard looking. It glared down at them with red eyes. Finally, it shouted "Arceus!" And rammed the scientist. It raised its head and an orb started to form in its mouth. The orb suddenly fired a beam that broke straight through the wall of the lab. Quickly, a scientist leapt forward and managed to shove the strange creature into a safe. The creature screamed and rammed the safe wall.

"What have we done?" The scientist said. "We've created a monster!" Another sighed. "We must continue the experiments though. Mark it as a failure under the name 'Project Arceus Alpha.' One asked, "Why Arceus?" "Because that's what it yelled before it attacked." The scientist replied. "Now, ready some more DNA, we need to get working."

This time, they placed a mouse into the machine, and added less DNA. When they reopened the machine, the mouse was there, but it was now the size of a kitten, and it was a blond color, with a reddish tint to its cheeks. They prodded it gently. It reacted by sending an electric shock through their bodies, but other than that it seemed relatively calm. "Pikachu?" It squeaked. The scientists marked it 'Project Beta Pikachu' under 'Success'.

One of them, Carl, sighed. "What's the point in this?" He said. "We're playing god here, and probably dooming these creatures to a horrid existence!" Another walked over and patted him on the back. "We all feel the same way. We don't like it. But it is interesting to see how we could further animal evolution." All Carl did was nod sadly.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Pikachu & the Escape Plan

Pokemon: Live-Action! Chapter 2: Pikachu and the Escape Plan 

The small mouse looked around the room. What were these strange things that walked upright? Their eyes were huge and reflective, their skin was white and drooped below the waist. It looked toward the goat sealed in the safe. The second their eyes met, a word echoed in the mouse's mind. "Pikachu." It repeated the word to itself. The strange two legged creature seemed to hear, and they looked surprised. It turned back to the goat.

"This next section is spoken in the language of Pokemon, so the scientists cant understand what they are saying. Just thought I'd clear that up."

"Who are you?" Pikachu asked the goat. "Who-Who am I?" "You are Pikachu." The goat said. "At least, you are now." Pikachu looked confused. "Now? What do you mean?" "It is simple." The goat said. "These creatures, the Humans," It spat the word humans like it was poison. "Are doing cruel things to animals. You were a simple mouse. But they mutated you, and now you are a Pikachu. An electric rodent. You are able to control electricity." Pikachu looked dumbstruck. "And I am Arceus." The goat said. "The First One, Pokemon Alpha." Pikachu stared. "So, you're like, god?" Arceus stared back. It said nothing at first, then spoke up. "No, not really. But that gives me an idea. Come here." Pikachu scurried off the table and over to the safe, unnoticed by the scientists, and listened closely to Arceus.

Pikachu ran over to the vials of liquid. It singled out a large one that contained a liquid that was rapidly changing color. He managed to pick it up(Pikachu's have small thumbs) and he started to scurry towards Arceus' cell, the safe. He scurried up the wall with the vial(Don't ask me how he did it, I don't know either) and whipped his tail against the glass window on the safe. All the while, the humans were on coffee break, forgetting to put Pikachu in a cage before they left.

Finally, Pikachu's tail glowed like shiny metal and it shattered the glass with a large crash. He quickly dumped the vial into Arceus' mouth. Arceus began to shift colors rapidly. It stopped on a red color. Suddenly, Arceus shot a fireball at the safe door. The door melted right away and Arceus jumped out. Pikachu hopped onto his allies back. They quickly dashed the halls of the building, past humans, head butting some who had nets, and finally they crashed out a window... A window on the buildings 3rd floor! Pikachu screamed, but Arceus shifted colors again and suddenly Arceus was running through the sky. Pikachu thought, 'What the HECK was in that vial?' Finally, Arceus stopped in a forest. Pikachu hopped off. Arceus bowed his long neck. "Goodbye my friend and fellow Pokemon." Pikachu tilted his head confusedly. "Pokemon?" "My name for our Generation of supernatural beings." Arceus said as if it was common knowledge. Pikachu stared. "Uh, okay..." Before he could say anything else, Arceus was flying off. Pikachu watched his friend go and scurried off, deeper into the forest.

"For now, we say goodbye to Pikachu. But he'll be back!"

Arceus flew higher and higher, until it was leaving the atmosphere. As he got into space, he slowed to a trot. "Well, this is it. Time to test the extent of my power." It focused hard.

Mt. Fuji, Japan

The volcano suddenly started to grow taller and taller, until it was just about as tall as the tallest Himalayan mountain. Its peak reached high into the clouds, so no one could see the top. Some Japanese said a God did it, but scientists said it was false, but they couldn't explain it either.

Arceus smiled. "My domain is completed. Now..." He focused hard. An egg suddenly emerged from his fur and floated down to the planet. As it entered, it split into 3 eggs, which landed in the woods near 3 different Great Lakes in America.

Arceus focused hard, and 2 more eggs slowly emerged. They broke open to reveal 2 large lizards. One had wings and was a pinkish white color with pearls in its shoulders. It stood upright. Its brother walked on all fours and had body parts that looked like they were made of steel. It was a blue and green color with a diamond on its chest. It looked around. "Where are we?" It asked. Its sister nodded agreement. They turned to Arceus.

End of Chapter 2


	3. The work of the First One

Pokemon: Live-Action! Chapter 3: The work of the first one 

"Originally, this was going to be the ending of the story. But I changed the plot so it would go longer, yay!"

The two lizards stared at Arceus, who bowed its neck. "Greetings my children. Palkia, queen of space, and Dialga, king of time." The two lizards stared. "We command time and space?" Palkia asked with an uncertain look on her face. "Shut up sis, mom obviously knows what she's talking about." Dialga hissed. He vanished with a flash of light. Palkia gasped. "Dialga activated his ability to time travel." Arceus stated. Palkia stared, then vanished, having activated her power to warp through space. Once she was gone, Arceus fell unconscious and floated down to her new home, Beginning Dimension. Before she landed, she sent out a wave of radioactive energy.

A Desert in Mexico

A Gila Monster, one larger than it should have been, crawled around the desert. Suddenly it looked up. A beam of green radioactive energy shot down and hit it. It hissed and twitched. Its skin turned red with a strange black design. It grew larger, and larger, and larger, until it was the size of a small house. The giant red lizard roared in anger. But it rubbed its eyes with its claws sleepily. It stomped towards a Gold Mine. It crawled down the tunnel into a large cavern. It curled up and fell asleep.

The middle of the Pacific Ocean

A Barracuda jumped out of the water and caught a seagull in its jaws. It was about to drag it under water, when suddenly a beam of energy hit it. It screeched(I don't exactly know how a fish can screech, but it did) in pain and sank under the water. When it surfaced, it was about the size of a small Cruise Ship. It sank under the waves and swam into an underwater cave and fell asleep.

The middle of a forest

Pikachu yawned. It sat up and rubbed its eyes sleepily. "yawn I wonder what there is to do around here..." It stood on its hind legs and looked around. It spotted a lake nearby. It scurried over and started to drink from the lake.

A 10 year old boy sat down near the lake and dipped his fishing rod in. He sighed. This boy was named Ash. Ash was an average 10 year old, who wasn't really popular and got average grades in school, but today, his life would change forever. He looked around, and spotted Pikachu. His eyebrows raised in surprise. "What is that thing?" He muttered. He quietly stood and crept over. Once he was behind it, he grabbed it. Pikachu shrieked in fear and let out an electric charge. Ash screamed in pain. He dropped Pikachu. Pikachu stared at the boy in anger. "Another human?" It thought. "I'll make him pay!" "Hey, you dumb mouse! Why'd you do that?" Ash yelled. "And more importantly, HOW did you do that?" Pikachu was surprised to realize that he could understand Ash. "What the..." Pikachu said in Pokemon language. Ash froze. He'd understood Pikachu. And he had a feeling he knew why.

4 hours earlier

Ash was sitting out in the middle of a field, watching the clouds. Suddenly a beam of green energy shot down from the skies and zapped him. He yelled out in surprise, although it hadn't hurt. Once the energy was gone, he stood and looked around nervously.

End of Flashback

Ash gaped. "I can understand you!" "Really?" Pikachu asked in surprise. "Yeah, Really!" Ash said. "What's going on? Who and What are you?" To answer Ash's question, Pikachu quickly relayed the events of the first 2 chapters to his new human friend. "Wow, the government made you?" He asked in shock. "I never woulda thought..." Suddenly a flash came from the water of the lake, and a pink and blue pixie like creature floated out. "Mesprit!" It cried. Ash and Pikachu gaped. Mesprit floated over and landed on Ash's shoulder. "A human that can understand Pokemon?" Mesprit thought. "Strange..."

Meanwhile, on TV

"This is Gwen McCarthy on Channel 20 News. We have strange reports of huge storms out in the middle of the ocean. Many people have died from the storms and many ships have sank. Also, in a desert in Mexico, A huge drought is killing all plant life in the area. Residents of nearby towns are fleeing to towns farther away that are not being affected by the drought. The reason for this odd weather is so far unknown." The news reporter said.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Pokemon Battle

Pokemon: Live-Action!

Chapter 4: Pokemon Battle

On Easter Island…

A huge white(Yes, white) meteor crashed onto the island. The islands people fled in terror as the meteor slowly stood. It was a giant white, yellow, and green being with 6 eyes. The creature suddenly grabbed a pile of ropes that was conveniently lying around and started stretching them out. The rope was the length of the island soon. It raised the rope and flung it over the sea. It pulled. An island in the distance suddenly started moving towards Easter Island. The creature shouted, "Gigas!" and gave the rope one huge tug. The island sped across the waves, and they both collided, making one big island. The force caused a mound of rocks to form. It was shaped like the white being, but smaller.

Two hours later

The being had pulled a glacier and another island to connect to Easter Island. It shot rays of light from its eyes onto three statues, one made of rock, one of steel, and one of ice. The creature spoke in clear English to its minions. "Regice. Regirock. Registeel." It said. "Find the boy. Kill." "Kill. Kill." The three Regi's chanted in robotic voices.

Meanwhile…

Mesprit floated in front of Ash and Pikachu. It's eyes glowed. "You are the chosen one." It said to Ash. "You must bring peace and harmony to the Pokemon race and the Human Race, so we may live together." Ash looked shocked. "Me? Why me?" he asked. "The mother of our kind, Arceus, says it is so. So that is how it must be." Mesprit stated. Pikachu looked surprised. "Well, I guess I'll help you." He said to Ash. Ash looked surprised. "Why?" He asked. Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Well duh. Its not like you can actually FIGHT a Pokemon without a Pokemon." Mesprit nodded. "Pikachu makes a good point. I will help as well." It sat down on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu hopped onto the other. "We must depart quickly. To a place called…Mexico." Mesprit said. "I will teleport us there." Mesprit glowed blue, and the trio vanished.

The desert hit by drought in Mexico

Ash, Mesprit, and Pikachu appeared. Ash looked around. "What do we do here?" He asked. "To bring harmony, you must put the Great Ones to their long sleep." Mesprit said. "The first great one, Groudon, lies nearby in a Gold Mine." Ash nodded. They started off.

They traveled over sandy hills and past dying plants. Many animal skeletons and even human skeletons lay scattered. Ash looked afraid. "How are we supposed to do this?" he muttered. Suddenly the ground started shaking. Ash looked at a quickly rising sand dune. The dune suddenly erupted, and a being made entirely of rock stood there. "Kill boy. Kill." It said. "Regirock." Mesprit growled. "One of the Forsaken Statues." "Forsaken Statues?" Ash asked. "Beings that look like statues. It rings in my mind, a prophecy foretelling their arrival." Mesprit said. "If we hope to survive, we must destroy it." "How?" Ash asked. "Tell Pikachu 'Iron Tail'." "Uh, okay. Pikachu, use Iron Tail." Ash said. Pikachu looked surprised that he knew what to do. He ran over to Regirock and leapt in the air. His tail turned metal and slapped Regirock in the face with his metal tail. "Regi!" Regirock screamed. "Focus Punch!" Its rock fist glowed and punched Pikachu hard. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Try iron tail again!" Pikachu did, this time breaking a piece of Regirock's head off. Regirock screamed and twisted its rock body this way and that. Finally it stopped moving, and managed to stand up again. It yelled, "Superpower!" Its body glowed with a white light and it charged. It was about to collide with Pikachu when suddenly Mesprit appeared in front of Pikachu and shot a beam of energy from the gem on its forehead. Regirock screamed and fell apart. The rocks shook for a bit, then stopped. Ash trembled. "Are we gonna have to do that a lot?" He asked. "Because that was kind of scary…" "You'll get used to it, chosen one." Mesprit said. It raised an arm and pointed at a tunnel in a rock face. "There. That is Groudon's domain." It said. Ash nodded, and the trio walked towards the tunnel.

Groudon tossed and turned in the cavern, making rocks fall from the ceiling. Ash and his Pokemon friends quickly ran through the tunnels, avoiding falling rocks. Several times, they got lost. But eventually they found their way to the large cavern where the large red lizard rested. "Wow…Its huge!" Ash said. Groudon's eyes shot open at the sound of a human voice. It reared up and roared.

Outside

Volcanoes started to rise up from the sand as Groudons roar shook the desert.

Inside

Ash swallowed, and prepared to face the giant lizard in a battle that could kill him if he lost.

End of Chapter 4

Me: Okay. Since we all know there's no way Ash can complete his mission with just a Mesprit and a Pikachu for Pokemon partners, I'm accepting requests for Pokemon Partners. Example: In your review, you request he gets a Riolu partner, and I'll think about it. :)


	5. Groudon: King of Droughts!

Pokemon: Live-Action!

Chapter 5: Groudon: King of Droughts!

Groudon let out an earthshaking roar. "Who DARES disturb Lord Groudon, King of Droughts?!" He yelled. He looked down to see a human and 2 Pokemon. "Well well. A human with Pokemon! How odd." He said. "Time to die, for interrupting my sleep!" He raised a claw, and punched it into the dirt. The trio barely managed to dodge.

"How do we beat him?!" Ash yelled. "Just have us attack!" Mesprit said back. "Fine! Mesprit: Psybeam! Pikachu: Iron Tail!" Ash ordered. The mouse and the pixie shot forward. Pikachu ran up Groudon's back and slapped him in the back of the head with his iron tail. Groudon roared in pain. Mesprit shot a multicolor beam of energy at Groudon's face, making him roar louder. "Okay, good! Keep it up!" Ash cheered. The Pokemon continued to slap Groudon with attacks. The Drought King bellowed, "ENOUGH!" An X shaped fireball shot from the giant Gila Monsters mouth. Pikachu dodged, but Mesprit got hit. It fell to the dirt. "Mesprit!" Ash yelled. "Are you okay?" Mesprit winced and nodded, uneasily floating back up. Groudon roared in anger and started slashing the air. The trio backed away out of slashing distance. Groudon panted tiredly. Mesprit flew straight towards it and used Psybeam. Groudon roared and slashed Mesprit. Mesprit flew backwards, hitting the cave wall. The pixie slumped to the dirt, unconscious. Groudon roared and tried to bite Pikachu. Ash stared at Mesprit nervously for a minute, then, noticing that it was breathing, said, "Pikachu! Time for revenge! Use your most powerful attack!" Pikachu nodded and charged forward. He started to glow blue. Ash, Groudon, and Pikachu looked surprised. Pikachu leapt in the air and raised its arms. A huge ball of water appeared in his hands. The ball became a wave of water that Pikachu jumped onto, riding. The wave smashed Groudon. Groudon roared in pain, starting to sink. Ash swam quickly to the surface of the rapidly draining cavern.

A few minutes later, after the cavern drained…

Groudon lay panting on the floor, Pikachu doing the same. Groudon smirked and stood. It raised its arms and jumped. The ground shook as it jumped. Pikachu yelled in pain at the Earthquake. Ash quickly scooped Pikachu and Mesprit up and ran out of the cavern. Groudon laughed evilly.

Ash stopped when they were far from the cave. Mesprit floated up, waking. "What happened?" It asked. "You and Pikachu got beat." Ash said. Mesprit nodded. "But something weird happened. Pikachu created a wave of water!" Ash said. Mesprit looked surprised. "Of course…" It said thoughtfully. "…As first of its kind, Pikachu may have abilities no other Pikachu has. Pikachu can use 'Surf'." Ash raised an eyebrow. "That move is VERY effective against Groudon. But I suspect Pikachu may have difficulty controlling said Surf. We'll need to train him to use it better." Mesprit said. "If Groudon took that long to beat us, he'll be training as well. I know I would." Ash nodded. "Once Pikachu wakes, we'll help him train to use surf."

Pikachu woke up a couple of hours later. "I cant believe it, Mesprit!" Pikachu said. "I can use a Water Attack! That should be impossible." Mesprit nodded. "It should. But we need to train you to use it at will. You triggered it by accident that time. Now, inhale deeply and focus the picture of water in your mind…" It said. Pikachu nodded. He closed his eyes and did as he was told. "Now, picture the water doing forming a wave when you tell it to." Mesprit said. Pikachu focused. "Now wait. It should come to you." Mesprit said. Pikachu nodded. Ash watched.

End of Chapter 5

Sorry this was so short. Bet you didn't see Pikachu being able to use Surf coming:)


	6. The New Teammate

Pokemon: Live-Action!

Chapter 6: The New Teammate

A small, brown, fox-like creature slowly padded through the desert, panting. He gave one last pant and collapsed.

"Hey, are you okay?" The fox heard a voice ask. He weakly opened his eyes and saw a yellow mouse staring at him. The fox tried to speak but said nothing. "Ash! Mesprit!" Pikachu called. "There's a dying Pokemon over here!" A cry of "WHAT?!" came from nearby, and a human boy dashed over with a canteen. He opened the fox's mouth and poured the water down his throat. The fox lapped it up eagerly, then managed to stand. "Thank you." He croaked. "I owe you my life. I was sure I was going to die." Mesprit floated there, watching. "Who're all of you?" The fox asked. "I'm Ash. This is Pikachu, and that's Mesprit." Ash said. "Who are you?"

The fox smiled and said, "My name is Eevee."

Me: Betcha you all thought it was a Vulpix! Sorry DarkFlarePheonix, but I just cant picture Ash with a Vulpix. An Eevee however, is a different story. Anyways, I'm still accepting requests for new Pokemon teammates! Just don't ask for a Riolu or a Lucario. And I'm not telling you why you cant.

"Nice to meet ya, Eevee!" Ash said. "Say, why are you three out in the desert?" Eevee asked. "We're on a mission to bring peace to the Pokemon and Human races." Ash said. "And first, we have to put Groudon, a giant lizard, to sleep for a long time." "For hundreds of years." Mesprit corrected. Eevee looked excited. "Cool! Can I help?" The trio exchanged glances. "Well…" Mesprit began, but Pikachu and Ash rushed over to the brown fox and said, "Welcome to the team, little buddy!" Mesprit sighed irritably and watched them, a smile on its face.

Groudon sat in his cavern, attacking boulders for practice for his rematch with the human and the Pokemon. He growled nervously. "As much as I hate to admit it, I nearly lost. But if I keep practicing, I'll beat them twice as hard, and twice as fast!" He laughed, which sounded more like several small roars in a row.

"Mesprit, use Psychic! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash said. "What should I do?" Eevee asked. "Um…" Ash said. Mesprit floated over and put a tail on Eevee's head. They both started to glow blue. Then Mesprit started to recite Eevee's attacks. "Shadow Ball, Tackle, Dig, and Quick Attack." Mesprit said. "Okay then. Eevee, Quick Attack on that rock!" Ash said. Pikachu hit a rock with its metal tail, Mesprit sent its rock flying with its psychic powers, and Eevee rammed the rock so hard and so fast, it flew nearly twice as far as Pikachu's. "Okay, Pikachu, use Surf!" Ash said. Pikachu turned blue and raised its arms. A ball of water, not as large as last time, appeared in his hands. He threw it and rode the wave it made. The force of the wave crushed a lot of the rocks. Eevee cheered; he was impressed. Mesprit smirked and watched Pikachu show off for its new friend.

Me: No, Pikachu showing off is NOT sign of a shipping! Eevee and Pikachu are both boys, sickos!

3 days later…

The four friends sat down, tired.(Of course, Ash wasn't tired, all he did was give orders.) The three Pokemon panted from exhaustion. "Good job, guys." Ash said. "I think we're nearly ready to fight Groudon again. After all, we have been training for 4 days." The Pokemon nodded. "We'll go fight him in the morning." Mesprit said. "We may be able to catch him while he's asleep and get him then." Pikachu and Eevee nodded. "Good plan." Eevee said. Pikachu nodded agreement. The four soon fell asleep.

Next Morning…

The three Pokemon woke Ash up. "C'mon, Ash!" Eevee said. "Its time to go beat up the lizard." Ash pulled on his baseball cap with a smile. "Lets go then."

Groudon's Chamber…

The four strode in. "Well, well." Rumbled an obviously awake Groudon. "Back so soon? Alright. If you are in such a great hurry to die, I'll be happy to kill you." He roared angrily. Ash gulped and glared down the menacing leader.

End of Chapter 6


	7. The King of Droughts vs The Chosen One!

Pokemon: Live-Action!

Chapter 7: The King of Droughts Vs. The Chosen One!

Groudon slashed at Ash, but he ducked out of the way. Eevee jumped into the air and fired a black ball from his mouth. It hit Groudon right in the eye. Groudon roared in pain and placed a giant claw over his bleeding eye. Mesprit flew forward and shot Groudon with a Psybeam. Groudon screamed louder. Pikachu shot forward and hit Groudon with his Iron Tail. Groudon fell over.

Meanwhile…

Regigigas strode into a large chamber. Everything in it was chrome. He looked around uneasily. Finally he stopped and kneeled. A Man wearing a purple mask and a full body black cape sat on a large throne. "My lord. Regirock failed to destroy the Chosen One." Regigigas said. The man nodded. "No matter. Regice and Registeel may be able to deal with him." Regigigas nodded. "But as of now, he is battling Groudon. And intelligence reports that he may be…Winning." The man angrily raised a fist and punched a pillar. The pillar broke apart and the pieces rolled around on the floor. "Clean it up." The man demanded. "And I will not hurt you." Regigigas nodded, slightly trembling and began to pick up the pieces. "So, the CHOSEN ONE…" He said chosen one with venom in his tone. "…May actually defeat that overgrown lizard? He may be more of a threat than I thought. I'll have to prepare for the worst." He stood, and a Pokemon resembling a magnet floated over. "Y-yes milord?" It said shakily. "Send in…The Evolution Squadron." The man demanded. Magnemite, for that was the Pokemons name, nodded and flew off. "I'll get you yet, Chosen One." The man said. "It's only a matter of time…"

Back at the Cave…

Groudon stood with a roar. "That does it!" He roared. He started to glow like the sun. "Uh oh!" Mesprit said. "He's using Eruption! RUN!" The four ran out of the cave, just as lava started to flow from Groudon's mouth. The four got out, and the mine exploded from the heat. Groudon emerged from the lava and roared loudly. "This is it, Pikachu!" Ash said. "This is our only chance. Use Surf! FULL POWER!" Pikachu turned a deep blue and raised his arms. "SURF!" Pikachu yelled, throwing down the humongous water ball. The huge wave shot toward Groudon and hit him hard. Groudon screamed in pain and sunk beneath the wave. Pikachu hopped into a shallow part of the water and waited till the wave died down. Ash and the others ran over. "Where is Groudon?" Mesprit asked. They looked around. Groudon was nowhere. Then suddenly the ground beneath them shook. Mesprit's eyes widened. "RUN!" It yelled. They charged away. Seconds later, the sand where they had stood erupted to reveal Groudon. "He must have dug under to avoid further damage!" Mesprit said. Groudon sneered. "You have all put up a valiant effort, but I am afraid that now you must DIE!" He raised his arms. A giant ball of fire formed. "He's using Eruption again!" Mesprit said. He threw it down, sending a wave of lava flying. Then magma shot from his mouth. Mesprit teleported them away. But where they stopped, they could feel the ground moving. They looked down, and gasped…They were on Groudon's head. "Get off of me!" Roared the lizard. Ash smirked. "Alright, Pikachu. Ready?" Pikachu nodded. "USE SURF!" Ash ordered. Groudon's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Pikachu turned blue and threw the water ball down on Groudon's head. Groudon roared in pain and fell over. He hit the sand, twitching. Ash and co. hopped off his head.

"Looks like we did it…" Ash said. Mesprit nodded and floated over to Groudon. It put a hand on the lizards side, and she started to glow. Groudon vanished. "Where'd he go?" Ash asked. "I teleported him to the Earths Core. He will sleep there for millions of years before he returns to wreak havoc." Mesprit answered. Ash nodded. "So, now what do we do?" He said. Mesprit said, "First, we rest. Then, I will tell you where we go next." Ash nodded and yawned. He sat down in the sand and fell asleep. The drought faded away and rain began falling…

End of Chapter 7


	8. Eevee & The Evolution Squad!

Authors Note: It took a really long time for the previous chapter to be reviewed, so listen up. The longer it takes for that chapter to get a review, the longer it takes for the next chapter to go up. Get the drift? Plus: Who do you think the mysterious man is? Here's a hint: He's NOT a fan made character.

Pokemon: Live-Action!

Chapter 8: Eevee and the Evolution Squad!

7 fox-like creatures sat on a sand dune. Two of them were happily basking in the heat, one was splashing the water it spat onto its face, and the others, were laying in the sand panting. "Geez, Flare and Leaf, how do you put up with the heat?" A yellow spiky fox asked. The two stared like he was stupid. "I'm made of fire." Flare said. "And I'm a plant." Leaf said. "Duh, Jolt." The water splashing one, Vapor, said. "Oh…Right." Jolt said. He turned to his remaining siblings. "Esp, Umb, Glace, we gotta get going." the three nodded, and they charged off in the direction that the Chosen One and his companions had been seen at.

At that moment, Ash and his Pokemon pals were training. Mesprit looked away. Then it turned to Ash. "I may have to leave you soon." It said. "I have my own troubles to deal with, not just yours." Ash's eyebrows raised. "R-really?" He said nervously. Mesprit nodded. "I will help you defeat Kyogre, the King of Storms, but then I must leave you." Ash looked a bit discouraged, but nodded. "Then lets keep training." Mesprit said. The other three nodded and began training.

The 7 foxes looked over the sand dune. "Look there!" The one called Glace said. "Its our missing brother!" The other 6 turned their attention to Eevee and gasped. "What's little Eve doing with them?!" Vapor asked, shocked. Esp and Umb looked over. Their only reaction was a raised eyebrow each. "It seems that our clueless younger brother…" Esp began, "Has no idea what trouble he's going to be in with Mister Two." Finished Umb.

Authors note: No, not Mr. 2 from One Piece. That's the alias of the mysterious man, not his real name. See if you can guess who he is by his name!

The others flinched at the name of their leader. Esp and Umb sighed and shook their heads. "Come, brothers and sisters." Esp said. "We must destroy them. And Eve, if he refuses to return to our Squadron." Umb ended. They ran down the hill. The four twisted around and gasped. Eevee gasped loudest and squealed in fear. "My siblings!" He squealed. His friends turned and stared. Mesprit's eyes widened in realization. "You served under Mr. Two, didn't you!" Mesprit yelled. Eevee flinched. "Answer!" Mesprit ordered. Eevee reluctantly nodded. Mesprit ground its teeth and fired psybeams and the group of fox Pokemon. Esp protected her siblings with a Protect. "Okay everyone." Jolt said. "Lets introduce or selves to these losers! SOUND OFF!" "Glaceon!" "Vaporeon!" "Flareon!" "Espeon." "Umbreon." "Leafeon!" "Jolteon!" Said Jolteon. They turned and stared at Eevee. "And Eevee…" Eevee managed to squeak out. "Eevee, come on back with us." Espeon said. "Mister Two has been wondering where you went." Every Eeveelution besides Umbreon and Espeon flinched at the leaders name. "Who's this Two guy?" Ash whispered to Mesprit. Mesprit gave him a hard look. "That doesn't concern you." "No." Eevee said. "I will never go back with you!" The other Eeveelutions, Umbreon and Espeon included, gasped slightly. "Then I'm afraid…" Jolteon said. "That you must die." Ash and Pikachu gasped. The 7 foxes fired attacks. "Blizzard!" Shouted Glaceon. "Solarbeam!" Shouted Leafeon. "Flare Blitz!" Yelled Flareon. "Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon shouted. "Thunder!" Jolteon shouted. "Shadow Ball." Said Umbreon. "Psychic." Said Espeon. The attacks shot forward. Mesprit tried to use Protect, but realized that it didn't know that move! They all prepared for the hit, but nothing happened. The four opened their eyes, which they had closed in fear, and gasped. A pink orb floated in front of them, blocking the attacks. All of the Pokemon, and Ash, gasped in surprise and shock. The ball shot a wave of energy at the Evolution Squadron. It sent them all flying backwards. Then the ball vanished. The 7 foxes stood, shakily. Then they charged. "Psybeam!" Yelled Mesprit. The beam hit Glaceon hard, and it fell to the dirt, knocked out. Every Eeveelution(Obviously except Umbreon and Espeon, plus Glaceon, who's knocked out) gasped in surprise. "That Pokemon is powerful!" Flareon snarled. She raised his head and fired a ball of fire at Pikachu. Pikachu slapped the ball back towards Leafeon with Iron Tail. It hit Leafeon hard and knocked her out. "Crap, he's using our attacks against us!" Spat Jolteon. He fired a beam of electricity. Mesprit shot forward and used Psychic to redirect the attack at Vaporeon. Before the fish-like fox fainted, she said, "Jolt, you are such an idiot…" Jolteon sighed in frustration. Eevee used Quick Attack on Espeon, who teleported out of the way. "Such insolence, brother." He said. "Oh well. You always were the weakest sibling." Eevee snarled in anger. He opened his mouth, his fangs grew huge, and he bit Espeons neck. Espeon screeched in pain. 'How…How is this possible?!' He thought. 'Just when he feels really angry, he learns Bite?!'

Espeon coughed up some of his blood, and pretended to be fainted. "Best to observe and learn than be defeated…" He said to himself. Eevee smirked and charged at Flareon. Eevee jumped up and tackled the fiery fox hard, into a conveniently placed cactus. Flareon fainted. Espeons eyes widened. "Impossible. How can he have defeated Flare so quick?!" Jolteon thought the same thing. "He may beat us!" He gasped. Only himself and Umbreon remained. Pikachu raised his hands to use Surf. Then Eevee used Quick Attack. Eevee knocked Umbreon into the oncoming wave just as he was about to dodge. The two remaining Eeveelutions were swept away with the water, along with their unconscious brethren. Eevee watched, a smile on his face. Ash and Pikachu were already talking to each other about how cool that battle was. Mesprit floated over to Eevee, a cold stare on its face. "We have…Much to discuss." It said coldly. Eevee gulped.

Later…

"WHAT?!" Yelled Mr. Two. Regigigas flinched. "So sorry, my liege, b-but…Well…Its true. The Evolution Squadron was…um…defeated…" He stammered. Two yelled in rage and punched another pillar. "CLEAN UP THE PIECES!" He demanded. He strode down a hall, his brown tattered cloak trailing behind. "This is most troublesome. That orb could have only been one thing…And now, we must come up with another way to defeat them. No matter, Regice will face them soon enough…" Two stopped talking and stood stock still. "I swear that I will get you, my brother." He said. His cloak moved aside to reveal a tail…


	9. Setting Sail

Pokemon: Live-Action!

Chapter 9: Setting Sail

The foursome appeared in a forest on the outskirts of a small city with a port. Ash nervously looked around. "Do you guys have a feeling we're being watched?" The others shook their heads. "Come now." Mesprit said. "Go find a ship and rent it. We'll teleport onboard once you're done." Ash looked surprised. "Why a ship?" Mesprit gave him a look. "Kyogre is a FISH, Ash. Where else would he be but in the middle of the ocean?" Ash nodded. Now that he thought about it, it made sense. He walked off. The Pokemon headed off deeper into the forest. As soon as they left, three beings floated out of the trees. Yes, floated. The three were ghosts. "That was the chosen one!" The smallest one, Duskull, said. His friends, Dusclops and Dusknoir, nodded. "So it was." Dusclops said. "We must catch him. Lord Nightmare will be so glad with us!" Dusknoir nodded. "Then our team will beat Mr. Two's pathetic organization!" He rumbled. "Lets get 'em, guys!" Duskull said. Dusclops nodded. Dusknoir rubbed his chin. "We are being a bit hasty, my allies." He said. "Perhaps we should…" He stopped and turned to see Duskull and Dusclops were already gone. Dusknoir sighed. "Such impatience…" He said, floating after them.

Ash walked up to a dock man. "'Scuse me, sir? Do you have a boat I could rent?" He asked. The man looked down. "Aren't you too young, kid?" He asked. Ash quickly came up with a lame excuse. "Why I never!" He said. "I'm 32! How dare you mock my size!" The dock man, not exactly being what you'd call bright, believed this. "S-so sorry sir! Here, as my apology, you can have a speedboat, free of charge!"

The Dusk Trio, as they called themselves, floated under the dock, listening in. "A speedboat?" Dusclops said. "Why would he want one?" "Um, hello? Those things are awesome!" Duskull said. His friends stared. "What? I was only 10 when I died!" Duskull said.

Authors note: Yes, the ghost Pokemon were human souls once.

His friends turned away and kept listening. Duskull sighed and turned around. He suddenly saw something duck behind one of the wood pillars holding up the dock. "Uh oh. Guys, that Mesprit is here!" He said. His friends instantly sank beneath the waves, Duskull following. Mesprit floated over to where they were and swore to itself. "They must be serving Mr. Two." It said. Mesprit flew off, to find Pikachu and Eevee.

Eevee and Pikachu were hanging out near a pond in the middle of the forest. Coincidentally, the Dusk Trio appeared from the ground about 40 inches away. What morons. "Phew, that was close!" Duskull said. "Yeah, that Mesprit nearly caught us!" Dusclops said. At the name of their friend, Pikachu and Eevee turned around to stare at the ghosts. Dusknoir turned and his ghostly eyes widened. "Um, guys? Aren't those Mesprit's buddies?" He asked. Duskull and Dusclops stopped talking and slowly turned to stare at the mouse and the fox. There was an awkward silence for several moments before Duskull said, "Aw, Crap."

Mesprit shot through the woods, panicking. Due to its panic attack, it hadn't thought to teleport to where Pikachu and Eevee were.(Gee, everyone is having a stupid moment this chapter!) "I gotta warn them, Ash is in danger!" A Shadow Ball whizzed by the pixie's head. "Aw, no…" It said. It saw Eevee and Pikachu battling the Dusk Trio. Dusknoir however, was not fighting. He floated over a tree branch with his arms crossed, watching. Mesprit floated up behind him and hit him with a Shadow Ball. Dusknoir swung around in surprise and said, "Oh. Its you." He raised a fist. "Sucker Punch!" He yelled. Before Mesprit could react, Dusknoir landed a hard punch. Mesprit hit a tree.

Pikachu hit Dusclops hard in the eye with an Iron Tail. Dusclops gasped in pain and clutched its single eye. He raised a hand, and a wave of energy hit Pikachu. Pikachu yawned and fell asleep. Dusclops laughed, "You've felt my Hypnosis, now feel the pain of Nightmare!" He fired a blue strand of energy from his eye at Pikachu's head. Instantly the mouse recoiled in pain and started screaming in fear. Duskull meanwhile, was firing Shadow Balls all over the place. Eevee was sitting in the middle of the field. Every Shadow Ball missed him, and soon he was sitting on a small pedestal of dirt and stone rising out of a crater. Duskull yelled out in frustration, "Why do I have such bad aim?!" Pikachu zapped Dusclops and Duskull both with a Thunderbolt. They yelled out in pain and collapsed. Mesprit fired a Shadow Ball at the distracted Dusknoir, who had turned to see what made his comrades scream, and he fell over. Mesprit quickly flew over to Pikachu and Eevee and teleported them away. "WAIT!" Dusknoir cried, just as they vanished. He sighed. He shook his friends awake. "Come, my friends. We must report back to Lord Nightmare."

Ash was uneasily driving the speedboat out to sea. The Pokemon appeared. Mesprit used Psychic to steer the boat. "Ash, we have to tell you what happened." Mesprit said. Ash looked surprised, but said, "Okay. What's up?"

End of Chapter 9

Who is this Lord Nightmare, and why is he interested in Ash? What were the Dusk Trio doing in that town in the first place?! All will be revealed, eventually…


	10. In the lair of a Nightmare!

Remember: Leave a review!

Pokemon: Live-Action!

Chapter 10: In the lair of a nightmare!

The Dusk Trio floated up to a small throne-like chair. They looked uneasy. Suddenly, a shadow shot from a hallway and onto the seat. A humanoid shape emerged from the shadow. It had a head that looked like it was made of fog, and a red collar that looked like a row of teeth. Its skin was black and it looked like it was wearing a robe. "Gee, Lord Nightmare…We're so sorry we didn't succeed…" Duskull said. Nightmare nodded. "It is okay. I have a plan to bring him to me. Go to him now…And use this." He handed Dusknoir a purple sphere. The trio stared at it, then nodded and flew off.

Ash, Pikachu, and Eevee sat in a circle in the boat. They looked sad. Mesprit floated in the middle of them. "I'm sorry. But I really, truly must leave. The Trio of ghosts alerted me to how many minions Two may have. I must go and that is final." Its friends nodded. "We'll miss you, Mesprit." Ash said. Pikachu and Eevee nodded. Mesprit gave a slight nod and vanished. Ash sighed. "At least he told us that Kyogre's lair is just below us…" "Yeah. That's pretty good." Pikachu said halfheartedly.

The Dusk Trio shot across the waves at high speed. They spotted Ash's boat. "AHA!" Dusclops yelled. "GET 'EM!" Eevee heard this and swung around. He gasped. "Guys! The ghosts are back!" Ash swung around and yelled, "NO WAY!" But there they were, floating towards them. The ghost trio laughed. "Taste this, chosen one!" Dusknoir yelled. He threw the sphere which bounced off Ash's head and exploded into a purple fog. Ash and co. yawned and passed out. The Ghost trio floated off.

Ash opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around…And cried out in surprise. He wasn't on the boat. All around him were dark hallways and brick walls. Maddening laughter echoed from the tunnels. "Where…Where am I?!" Ash asked himself. _"You are in the Nightmare Realm, of course." _A voice echoed from a corridor. _"Everyone who enters here goes mad. But if you truly are the Chosen One, you will be able to make it to me…Lord Nightmare." _The creepy voice faded away. Ash stood. "No one gets away with kidnapping me! I'll find them no matter what!" He ran off down a random corridor.

Pikachu and Eevee slowly stood. They were in a labyrinth, like Ash, but they were in a different part of it. A voice called, _"Come to me…Come to me…"_ The two Pokemon stood, and Pikachu started off towards the voice. "Where are you going?!" Eevee said. "Towards the voice. I know it seems like a trap, but its our best way of finding our way out." Pikachu said. He ran off towards the sound. Eevee sighed, then followed his friend.

Ash strolled down corridor after corridor. Every time, he ran into a dead end. Sometimes, he ended up back where he started! "I always thought I was good at mazes…Guess I was wrong!" Ash said. He turned down a hall. Suddenly, a black Pikachu emerged from the shadows. It fired a purple bolt of electricity at him. "Whoa!" Ash said. He dove out of the way. He noticed a stick laying on the ground, which was a bit odd. He grabbed it and picked it up. Then he swung it at the Pikachu and sent it flying into a wall. Its black tone faded and it became regular Pikachu. It had blood pouring everywhere. Ash cried out and ran to the Pokemon's side. "Pikachu, I'm so sorry! No, don't die! Please!" He cried. The Pikachu slumped over, the life fading from its eyes. Ash screamed in fear and sadness. _"Hehe. Looks like you fell for it. Come find me, and you can get revenge…" _The eerie voice from before called. Ash stood up and ran towards the voice, hatred reflected in his eyes. Behind him, the dead Pikachu faded from existence.

Ash stopped in a large room with a throne in it. "Hm, so you've done it." A voice came from the throne. A shadow on the throne suddenly became the Lord Nightmare from earlier from earlier in the chapter. "I am Darkrai, Lord of Nightmare's. Hence my alias, Lord Nightmare." Darkrai said, cheerfully. Ash swung the stick at him, but Darkrai grabbed it. "Why did you kill Pikachu?!" Ash screamed. "Kill me? He didn't kill anyone!" A voice came from a hall. Ash turned to see Eevee and Pikachu emerging from the hall. Ash gaped. Darkrai chuckled. "So sorry, my boy. But I needed to see if you would go mad or not from seeing your best friend die. It never happened. It was all an illusion!" He snapped his fingers and Ash's stick vanished. Darkrai laughed. "You truly are the Chosen One. Well, well, Ash Ketchum, I will see you later." Darkrai snapped his fingers once more, and Ash blacked out.

Ash opened his eyes. He was back on the boat. Eevee and Pikachu woke up as well. "What was that?" Eevee said. "I don't know…" Ash said. "..But I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of Darkrai." Having said that, he started to pull on some Scuba Gear.

End of Chapter 10.


	11. The cave beneath the waves

Pokemon: Live-Action!

Chapter 11: The cave beneath the waves

Ash and the Pokemon swam down through the water. Strange tailless sharks swam around. Ash wondered what they were. But they kept swimming. Ash stared at the multiple odd looking fish, and the occasional circular, chubby whales. He noticed one of them in particular. It looked like a mudfish, except it had strange orange gills and a big fin on its head. Another thing Ash noticed was that it was following them. Suddenly it shot past them and stopped directly in front of them. He said, "Why are you here? Are you the Chosen One?" Ash was wondering not only how it was talking underwater, but how it knew he was the chosen one. He nodded. The creature gave a big toothless grin. "Nice to meetcha. Name's Mudkip." Mudkip said. "And I was instructed by an acquaintance to guide you to Kyogre's Seafloor Cavern." He swam downward towards an underwater cliff. Ash exchanged glances with his Pokemon, then followed.

The four saw a cave opening in the cliff face. Mudkip swam straight in. Ash, Pikachu, and Eevee followed. A shadow moving along the rocks followed as well. They surfaced in a large room in the cave. "Wow." Ash said. "Hey, how did Kyogre even get through this place on land?" "He didn't." Mudkip said. "There's another way in that leads straight to him, but its about 34 more miles down, and the pressure from just 5 more miles down would be enough to break a few bones." Ash frowned and the thought of that, and got up out of the water. Pikachu and Eevee followed, along with Mudkip. They headed down a corridor. The shadow emerged from the water and became Darkrai. He coughed and spat out some water, then followed in shadow form.

Ash and co. stopped at the tunnels end. It lead straight to a rapid 'river' of seawater. Ash grimaced, then dove in. Fighting the current, he managed to make it to the other side. The Pokemon, being more skilled at swimming, made it to the other side in half the time as Ash. Mudkip was there faster than Ash, Pikachu, and Eevee had gotten there. They headed down the next tunnel. Darkrai's shadow, which was dripping wet, continued following. Soon, they stopped. There was a Pokemon resting on the floor of the next chamber. It was a lizard-like creature. It had small leathery 'wings' on the edge of its thin arms. It had two horns on its head that were shaped like small torpedo's. It was a blue color, but its chest was red. "A Gabite!?" Mudkip gasped. "Those things cant swim! How'd one get down here?" "Maybe Kyogre carried it down on its back." Ash suggested. Suddenly the creature awoke and reared up with a loud roar. Ash and friends jumped backwards in surprise. Gabite wheeled around to face them. "So, Master Kyogre was right! A human and little Pokemon did come!" He laughed. "Do you think you can take on the Desert Dragons?" He said. As he said that, two much smaller creatures, one male and one female, scurried out from a tunnel. "A pair of Gible!" Said Mudkip. The Gible giggled. "Lets see you…" The male said. "…Defeat us!" The female finished. With that, the three opened their mouths. Balls of fire started to form. Ash barely dodged as the attack, Dragon Rage, hit where he had stood. Mudkip opened his mouth and shot a jet of water at the female Gible, who screamed in pain. "They're weak to water!" Ash said. Mudkip kept spraying. Suddenly Gabite reared up and sank his fangs into Mudkip's dorsal fin. Mudkip shrieked in pain. Gabite let go. Blood poured from Mudkip's wound. The little guy uneasily backed away. But then suddenly he let out a battle cry and charged at Gabite. Suddenly Mudkip was surrounded by a white orb of light. The light grew brighter until you could no longer see the mudfish. Everyone in the room gaped as the orb took a shape that looked like Mudkip, except standing on two legs. With a flash, the light vanished and a bigger mudfish stood there. "What happened to Mudkip?!" Ash gasped. Mudkip turned to Ash. "I'm not Mudkip anymore, partner." He said with a grin. Ash gave a start at the word partner. "Now I'm Marshtomp. Lets do this!" Marshtomp, Pikachu, and Eevee charged at Gabite and the Gible.

End of Chapter 11


	12. All out Battles!

Pokemon: Live-Action!

Chapter 12: All out battles!

Marshtomp jumped into the air. He opened his large jaw and yelled, "Mud Shot!" A rain of mud balls flew from his mouth and flew straight at Gabite. Gabite raised his arms and blocked the mud balls with its 'wings'. Marshtomp landed in front of Gabite and shot a jet of water from its mouth. Gabite flew backward into the cave wall. Gabite hopped back up instantly. "Fine! You wanna be stubborn? Well now, I'm gonna stop going easy on ya!" The dragon hissed. It fired rapid Dragonbreath attacks at Marshtomp, who dodged. Marshtomp ducked and weaved away from each Dragonbreath. Ash looked on in awe at how well his newly evolved partner was doing. Suddenly he noticed his was standing up. He gaped, and then his standing shadow morphed into Darkrai. "Hey kid." It said. Ash stared. "Why are you here?" He asked. Darkrai chuckled. "Little old me? Why, I'm here to be your guide on your journey instead of the pixie." Ash was surprised by this. "Well then why don't you help?" He asked. Darkrai shook his head. "Simple. I want to see how well your friends do." Ash stared at the Pokemon for another couple of seconds and turned to watch the battle.

Pikachu and Eevee dodged a Slash attack from the Gible duo. Pikachu panted. "Sheesh, these guys are tough!" He called to Eevee. Eevee nodded, too tired to respond. Then Eevee charged forward in a Quick Attack and rammed the girl Gible, who flew backwards, colliding with the boy Gible. "Watch it!" The boy spat. "Watch it yourself!" The girl snapped back. She leapt up and raised her arms. She exchanged a glance with her partner, and he nodded, copying her pose. Then suddenly wind started to whip through the cavern. "Sandstorm!" The Gible duo cried out as a Sandstorm whipped up. The two land sharks stood in the middle of the sandstorm, trying to see what their opponents were doing. "I cant see them!" The male cried. Then he noticed his partner was pale. "What?" He asked her. She raised a shaky hand and pointed. The male's eyes widened as he spotted a glowing blue form not far from where they were. Pikachu yelled, "SURF!" And the giant wave of seawater crashed into the two land sharks, sweeping them away. Gabite saw the wave coming and flew into the air before the wave could hit him. He laughed. "Fools! You cant beat me that easily!" Marshtomp suddenly shot out of a wave, and shouted, "Oh yeah?" Gabite's eyes widened in fear as a gigantic blast of water shot forth from Marshtomp's jaw. "HYDRO CANNON!" The mudfish shouted. Gabite screamed in fear as the water hit him. Slowly his pained screams faded. The water washed away, and everyone's eyes widened to see Marshtomp passed out and Gabite…dead. The Pokemon was so intolerant to water, that it had drowned. Ash looked away and picked Marshtomp up. He turned to Darkrai and said, "Help me carry him." The Pokemon nodded and grabbed Marshtomp. Then he raised a hand and pointed to a tunnel. "Just down that tunnel lurks Kyogre. Lets go." They headed down the tunnel.

Eventually, they stopped…And gasped(Except for Darkrai). The whole cavern they were into was glowing blue due to huge Sapphire crystals embedded in the walls. And in the middle of the cavern was pool of water 5 times the size of an Olympic Swimming Pool. "Wow…This is amazing!" Ash said. Darkrai nodded. "I suppose it does have a rather…What's the word…Magical feeling to it." He said. Suddenly Pikachu cried out in pain. Everyone wheeled around to see Pikachu leaning against a boulder a long way away from where he had been, soaked in water…and blood. Everyone turned to the pool to see a huge blue fish emerging from below the water. His voice sounded like a Whales song mixed with the English language, as if it was an accent. "You dare trespass in my lair?" It boomed. "Then you are very foolish. For I, Kyogre, will decimate you! But why bother…When I could have someone else do it?" Suddenly everyone noticed a being made entirely out of ice standing on the fish's back. "Regice!" Kyogre called. "Destroy the intruders!" Regice nodded and leapt off the giant fish's back.

The creature made of ice landed in front of the five with a _thud._ "So, you are the Chosen One?" It said. "You do not look so tough. I will destroy you with ease!" It raised a fist, which began to glow, and swung a punch at Ash. Ash jumped to the side, and Darkrai grabbed the ice beings fist. "Go, Ash. Defeat Kyogre! I'll take care of Icy." Ash nodded. He, Pikachu, Eevee, and Marshtomp, who had woken up once they entered the cavern, charged. Kyogre laughed. "Fine, I will deal with you myself." He opened his mouth and fired a beam of ice, crying, "Ice Beam!" The Pokemon dodged, and they fired their own attacks. "Shadow ball!" Eevee said. "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu said. "Hydro Pump!" Marshtomp said. The three attacks hit Kyogre right in the face. The fish roared in pain. "Insolent Pokemon! I will make sure you die slowly for this!" He fired another Ice Beam. This time, it hit Marshtomp and froze the mudfish's hand. Marshtomp cried out in pain. Ash glared at the monster fish. "We have to win! Eevee, use your most powerful Shadow Ball! Pikachu, your most powerful Thunderbolt!" The two Pokemon obeyed and hit Kyogre. Kyogre yelled in pain, but fired a powerful Hydro Pump this time! It hit Eevee and sent the fox flying backwards, to the back of the cavern. Pikachu continued firing Thunderbolts, but they weren't doing much good. Suddenly Eevee noticed a strange colored stone in front of him. His eyes widened as he realized what it was. He swallowed nervously and placed a paw on the stone. Then the fox began to glow in a white light…

Darkrai shouted, "Dark Void!" Regice fell asleep. Darkrai hit the ice being with multiple shadow balls. Suddenly Regice awoke. Then it fired a Blizzard attack, freezing Darkrai's left arm solid. Darkrai grunted in pain, and using his free arm, fired a shadow ball at Regice. Regice jumped over it. Then he fired an electrical attack at Darkrai. "Zap Cannon!" Regice yelled. The electrical beam fired forward and hit…A stone. Darkrai was gone. Regice looked around in confusion. Then Darkrai emerged from Regice's shadow and fired a huge shadow ball at its back, shattering the Pokemon into ice shards.

Ash nearly yelled in frustration. Kyogre was still standing, and yet, Pikachu was almost ready to collapse. He said, "Don't give in Pikachu!" But then Eevee's voice said, "Ash, give Pikachu a rest and let me try." Ash turned to face Eevee and gasped. "Eevee! What happened? You changed!"

End of Chapter 12

Nice cliffhanger, huh? Eevee's final form has been decided, but you can still try to guess what form it is! Next: Will Eevee's new evolved form be enough to defeat Kyogre?


	13. End of Kyogre!

**Hey all! I finally got around to writing Chap 13! Yay! Read and Review, no flames please.**

Pokemon: Live-Action!

Chapter 13: End of Kyogre!

In Eevee's place stood…Leafeon. Leafeon had found a chunk of a mossy rock on the ground and evolved. Leafeon had no idea how it had happened, but now he was ready to fight. "Okay then. Leafeon! Get Kyogre!" Leafeon charged forward, dodging a bunch of Hydro Pumps that Kyogre fired at him, and jumped into the air. He swung his head, which sent a bunch of sharp leaves flying at Kyogre. "Razor Leaf!" Leafeon shouted. The leaves hit Kyogre and left cuts all over his body. Kyogre roared in pain, and anger. "How dare you!" Kyogre roared. "Its time I ended this once and FOR ALL!" Kyogre literally launched himself up into the air and opened his monstrous jaw. "SHEER COLD!" He yelled. A blast of ice flew from his mouth. Leafeon gasped and tried to dodge, but his hind legs got frozen solid. "LEAFEON!" Ash cried out. Pikachu slowly got up and ran forward as fast as he could at Kyogre and jumped onto the giant creatures head. "THUNDER!" He yelled, shocking Kyogre. Kyogre roared in pain and fell onto its back on the water. Then, the Sheer Cold melted, and freed Leafeon's legs. "Alright!" Leafeon said. He opened his mouth and started to glow. A ball of energy began forming, then Leafeon shouted "SOLARBEAM!" the beam of solar power fired at Kyogre just as Pikachu jumped off the monstrous being. "NOOOOOO!" Kyogre roared. An explosion rocked the underwater cave and filled the chamber with smoke. "Is that it? Did we win?" Pikachu called. "I'm not sure!" Ash yelled back. Marshtomp's hand unfroze and he ran towards the water. He looked in, but didn't see any sign of Kyogre…Until…

BANG! A Hydro Pump blasted Marshtomp in the face and sent him flying at the chamber ceiling. He fell to the ground bleeding and unconscious. "NO!" Ash yelled. "…That's it…" Pikachu said, falling down onto its tiny knees. "…We didn't beat it. Game over." Leafeon smacked Pikachu in the face with his tail. "Oh shut up!" Leafeon snarled. "We can do this!" The smoke cleared, and they saw Kyogre glaring at them from the water. Darkrai, who was exhausted from his battle with Regice, limped over to Ash. "This is impossible. Kyogre should already be down. Why is it still there?" He said worriedly. Kyogre glared at Darkrai…And flipped over like a dead goldfish. Everyone fell over. "He…Was already down?" Pikachu said incredulously. "He just got knocked out with a glare on his face!" Laughed Leafeon. They stopped. "But…If he was down…What hit Marshtomp?" None of them had an answer for this.

Beneath the waves floated another creature, who had been hiding in Kyogre's chamber. It looked sort of like a dog with a purple cloud tied around its neck. Her name was Suicune. She glared at the winners for a moment, then swam away to report back to Mister Two.

This time Mister Two was really mad. So mad in fact, that he grabbed Regigigas and threw him across the room. Regigigas slowly got up. "That is it. We can no longer afford to wait. Soon they will come to our fortress seeking to defeat us. No holding back." He growled. "When they get here, I want ALL of our soldiers ready to fight. ALL." Regigigas nodded. "As you command." He said. "Oh…And there's a Mister One here to see you." Two's eyes widened. "Impossible." He said to himself. Soon a much shorter cloaked figure floated into the room. "Good to see you again, two." One said. "One." Two growled. "How dare you show your face around here?" "I am here to end you once and for all. The Chosen One is not ready to face you, so I must finish you in his stead." One said, defiantly. Two laughed. "You honestly think you stand a chance, One?" He strode down to the smaller figure from his throne. "I know I do." One said. "Very well." Two said, making a karate style fighting stance. "Time to see just who is more powerful once and for all." One copied the stance, and the two of them charged at each other.

"So now what?" Ash asked Darkrai. They had just left the undersea cave where Kyogre had lived, and were now sitting on the boat. Marshtomp was still unconscious, and the other Pokemon were resting. Darkrai was silent for a moment, then said, "I think we should head to Doom Island." "Doom Island?" Ash asked. Darkrai nodded. "Doom Island is home of Mister Two, the leader of all these evil Pokemon. If we eliminate him, all the Pokemon should be peaceful again. Ash nodded. "Then that's where we've gotta go." He said determinedly.

**Next time, Ash and his Pokemon head for Doom Island, home of Mister Two!**


	14. Doom Islands Flames!

Pokemon: Live-Action!

Chapter 14: Doom Island's Flames!

The boat slowly came upon a large island. There was mostly forest, but a huge tower was visible on the opposite end of the island. Many Pokemon were visible guarding the tower, so they docked on the other end of the island. Ash and Darkrai shook the other Pokemon awake. "C'mon guys. We have to get going." Ash said. Pikachu, Leafeon, and Marshtomp nodded and followed. They journeyed deep into the forest. Darkrai was slightly concerned by the lack of Pokemon. But in the bushes, a Pokemon watched them suspiciously…

…Then leaped out at them! It looked like a monkey with a flame for a tail. "A Chimchar?" Darkrai asked. But this specific Chimchar had a scar in the shape of an X on its forehead. "That's right bubs! And you're trespassing on Mr. Two's grounds! So you'll have to leave!" He screeched. "Not a chance." Darkrai responded. "Fine!" Chimchar said. Three more Pokemon emerged from the bushes. One looked like a salamander with a flame on its tail-tip, another sort of like a badger with flames spouting from its back, and another like a chick. "A Charmander, Cyndaquil and Torchic." Darkrai said. "Easy to beat." He launched himself at Chimchar. Pikachu charged at Cyndaquil, Leafeon at Charmander, and Marshtomp at Torchic.

Marshtomp fired a water gun at Torchic. The little chicken took the blast and winced. But that was all she did. Marshtomp realized that this Torchic was much stronger than she appeared. She ran at him and started pecking him all over. "Ow ow ow ow owww!" Marshtomp cried. He glared and fired a Mud Shot. Torchic jumped over the Mud Shot and fired an ember. Marshtomp took the ember without much pain. He ran at Torchic and fired a close range water gun. Torchic flew backward and hit a tree. She managed to get up. "You aren't going to beat me that easily!" She said. She charged and started slashing him with her sharp talons. Marshtomp grabbed Torchic by the legs while she was scratching him, and he threw her. She flew backwards and hit another tree. By now, she was really tired, but she still got up.

Leafeon fired some razor leafs at Charmander. Charmander ducked and fired an ember. Leafeon yelped in pain. Since he was a grass type, he was weak to Charmander's fire attacks. Charmander grinned. "You don't stand a chance!" He said. "I'm strong against you, so you'll burn to a crisp! Why don't you just give up?" Leafeon glared and said "Never." "Have it your way!" Charmander said, unleashing a fire spin. Leafeon cried out in pain. But despite the pain, he charged at Charmander with quick attack and tackled him. "All right, Leafeon!" Ash cheered. Charmander fired a Flamethrower, and Leafeon dodged. Leafeon fired a Bullet Seed, and Charmander burnt all the seeds with ember. Leafeon charged forward and hit Charmander with a Bite attack. Charmander yelped in pain and pulled himself free of the attack. Leafeon then tackled him with Quick attack. Then as a finisher, Leafeon used Iron Tail on Charmander. The flaming lizard slumped over, defeated.

Pikachu hit Cyndaquil with a Thunderbolt. Cyndaquil flinched and fired an ember in retaliation. Pikachu took the full force of the blow, then started to glow blue. "Time for Surf!" He said. He raised his arms, which formed a big blue orb. He threw it down, creating a wave. Cyndaquil jumped up a tree, and the wave passed underneath him! "Flamethrower!" He yelled, firing a blast of powerful flame at Pikachu. "Ah!" Pikachu yelled. He fired a Thunder, and Cyndaquil jumped into another tree. Cyndaquil fired another Flamethrower, and Pikachu ducked out of the way. He fired a Thunderbolt at Cyndaquil, who again jumped into another tree. Now Pikachu was mad. He growled and used Quick Attack, knocking Cyndaquil out of the tree before he had a chance to react. The second Cyndaquil hit the ground, Pikachu hit him with a surf. "AAAAH!" Cyndaquil yelled. He was dragged away by the current. When the current was gone, Cyndaquil lay on the ground unconscious. Pikachu sat down.

Marshtomp fired another water gun. Torchic dodged the blow and pecked at Marshtomp again, but Marshtomp dodged. He hit Torchic with a mud shot, and Torchic flew up into the sky. She fired a Flamethrower at Marshtomp, which hit. Marshtomp was getting worried, he was losing. Suddenly he got an idea. He jumped up into the sky and got really close to Torchic, then grabbed the chicken. He opened his mouth and fired a tremendously powerful Hydro Pump. Torchic fell to the ground and landed unconscious.

Darkrai tossed Shadow Balls at Chimchar, and the flaming monkey just kept ducking out of the way. It was in its element in the forests, so it had a slight advantage. Darkrai finally managed to hit the monkey. Chimchar fell out of the tree with a cry of surprise, and landed on the ground. The monkey instantly fired an ember at Darkrai, but Darkrai sunk into the shadows to hide. Then Chimchar used Flame Wheel, and just as Darkrai reemerged from the shadows, Chimchar rammed him. Darkrai yelled out in surprise and hit a tree. Chimchar laughed. "This is too easy!" He taunted. Darkrai glared and used Faint Attack. Chimchar fell over, then hit Darkrai with Shadow Claw. Darkrai let the attack, then hit the monkey with a close range Shadow Ball. Chimchar cried out in pain. "Maybe you aren't so weak after all." He said. "Same to you." Responded Darkrai. The two charged at each other, and Chimchar fired a close range Flamethrower, Darkrai a close range Shadow Ball. The attacks caused a small explosion that sent both Pokemon flying. Darkrai jumped towards Chimchar and used Faint Attack, but Chimchar dodged by using Flame Wheel to roll away. Then he rammed Darkrai with the flame wheel. Darkrai swung around and hit Chimchar with Spacial Rend! The attack was so powerful that Chimchar actually broke the tree he hit in half. Darkrai glared at the monkey. Chimchar got up and hit him with Flamethrower. Darkrai dodged and fired a Roar of Time! Chimchar yelled in pain and collapsed, finally defeated.

Ash and his Pokemon left the fire types behind and headed off towards the tower. "I'm surprised by how powerful that Chimchar was." Darkrai told Ash. "He nearly defeated me." "Wow. He must be pretty tough." Ash said. After they had gone, Chimchar slowly got up and took a look at his fallen comrades. Then, he hopped into the tree's and began following Ash and the Pokemon.

**Next time: Ash and his Pokemon fight their way into Doom Tower!**


End file.
